Blank White Swan
by Myurra-K
Summary: The halls of Hogwarts are disturbed by a disruptive fighting pair; Slytherin Ice Prince Draco Malfoy and Gryffindor Golden Boy Harry Potter have more rules to their touch and go game for dominance than people realize. Harry's paper swan note proves it.


**Blank White Swan**

_~`;'~_

_The Prize Promise Tempts The Greatest Porcelain Mask_**

* * *

**

Harry was almost startled when he felt a strong heavy hand settle on his back and shove him forcefully face-first into the edge of the concrete alcove he was passing. Hissing in pain, he held a hand over his nose and face, eyes struggling to focus on his attacker.

"_Potter_." the voice was cool and seething. It was starting again and Harry knew it. Trembling with anger, Harry ignored Hermione's warm hand on his upper arm and pulled away from his friends, standing before Draco with a hand over his face still.

"That _hurt_, asshole." he snapped, glaring.

"If you didn't get in my way, I wouldn't have to hurt you."

"I was _standing_ all the way over _there_ you blithering git!" Harry shouted, clenching his hand and swinging it back. Smacking his fist into Draco's face, he didn't have to wait long for the retaliation. Draco was used to the pain of their physical violence now, and both managed to block it out until after the adrenaline wound down and stopped running through their veins.

At one point, Draco had Harry pinned face-first into the stone wall, and at another point, Harry was laying on the ground with his forearm under Draco's chin who was laying on top of him, struggling against the arm that was choking him. Paying no mind to the fighting, other than the fact that both he and Draco knew the Slytherin was losing, Harry was almost surprised to find themselves on their feet again before a professor had to break them up and stepping back away from one another in mutual agreement.

Neither wanted to fight right now. They would fight later. Hermione and Ron were instantly at Harry's side, ignoring his attempts at slapping their hands away as they fussed over him and promised Draco would get his own back one day.

All Harry could do was sit there silently, a glint in his eye and his body tense with anticipation of their next fight.

* * *

Being seventh years had its advantages and disadvantages. Some advantages were later curfew and freedom of roaming the grounds until one in the morning, an all-person's common room where all four houses could mingle, laze around and sleep if they forgot to back to their own separate one-person dormitories.

But one of the downsides were the night classes. And that particular night, Potions was right after supper.

Two particular boys were feeling anxious after their unfinished fight earlier, and were ready for any excuse to jump down the others' throat.

Harry tended to dominate the fights, as most bystanders had noticed. Harry had a naturally stronger build than Draco, who wielded words as his best weapons. And Harry hated to say that Draco's weapon worked just as well as his own.

Sitting at dinner, Harry ignored the looks he received over his sporting a blackish bruise on his jaw, split lip, and a bruised cut from between his brow down the right side of his nose and stopping just above his upper lip. The teachers sighed, and his friends were fussing over him again. No one really noticed that Harry didn't care for anything they had to say and was merely nodding to what they were conversing with him over, making non-committal sounds so they'd continue talking and he wouldn't have to join.

Harry's eyes were on Draco, who was receiving the same treatment from his own house. His throat was red raw and scratched, scabbed cuts in some places where Draco's own nails had pierced the skin trying to shake the attack off. His eye was also in the centre of a dark circle, though it wasn't swollen. His hair was mussed and any attempts to make it perfect that morning had been clearly spoiled. When Draco's hand - encompassed around a fork - raised, the Gryffindor spotted the grazed knuckles and gauze around his wrist. Harry's own knuckles were raw, and two of his fingernails had been split and folded back during their confrontation, which he'd had to later painfully chew off the broken bits and hope Hermione didn't see.

Draco met his gaze, and stared blankly but knowingly at him. Harry smiled, reaching into his cloak pocket and pulling out an origami swan that had been folded so it wouldn't be destroyed. After fixing it so it filled out, he placed it in the centre of his palms and blew gently, watching the paper bird flap and flutter over toward the Slytherin table.

Draco didn't care that the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were both watching who the swan went to - he didn't care about the looks that turned incredulous when the bird landed in his own hands and unfolded so he could read it's message. He didn't care to hide the confusion from his face when he was met with a blank piece of paper.

Whispers of Harry giving Draco a love-letter swarmed around the great hall, but Draco just stared at the blank piece of paper without even bothering to hide his anger and confusion. When he'd seen Harry send him the bird, much the way he'd done in third year, he'd felt his stomach flutter with nervousness. But seeing nothing on the paper, and yet hearing the whispers around the room, he couldn't help bet let his anger grow.

Harry winked at him from across the hall, and Draco restrained himself from going straight over there and hurting the cocky Gryffindor in front of everyone. Instead, he waited for dinner to finish and the seventh years moving to leave earlier to the rest for their night classes.

He waited until they were right outside the door to the potions room before he couldn't take the stares of his classmates or the sniggers of his housemates anymore. He grabbed Potter's arm, turning the boy to face him. Harry gave him a raised-brow look before attempting to move away.

Draco wouldn't let him.

The Slytherin Prince shoved both of Harry's shoulders into the cold dungeon wall harshly, slamming the other teen's body into the wall. "Don't fuck with me, Potter!" he hissed, eyes flashing angrily to their classmates before to him again.

Harry reacted violently, differently to how they'd expected him to react after the supposed 'love note confession' at dinner. Snarling, the Gryffindor Hero shoved Draco's chest with a single hand enough to put more distance between them but not enough to push the other boy completely away.

"If you don't like it, then shove it in your pumpkin juice and suck it hard, Malfoy." he replied, as calmly and angrily as possible. Draco growled, but let go of Harry's shoulders to stand back slightly, looking the other teen up and down. Biting his lower lip in a sneering smirk, the blonde slammed his palm to the concrete beside Harry's head, satisfied when the other boy flinched away with his eyes closed.

Laughing cruelly, he finally spoke. "You're not even worth my time, halfblood. You're pitiful; I bet you'd even beg if I pushed you hard enough." he spat, satisfied at the mix of pride, mirth and spite in his opponent's eyes as he went to turn away.

As Draco knew would happen, Harry grabbed his arm and swung him around into the wall where he'd been previously. Draco coughed, Harry's face twisted into an unusually cruel and sadistic smirk. "I can handle you, Draco. I'm not like the others and you know it." Harry hissed, his eyes a sheen of sadness. The blonde didn't understand what Harry was saying, and in their present company there was only one way to find out.

Curling his hand into a fist, he drove it into Harry's gut. "Change of heart, Potter?" he sneered as the raven fell forward, groaning. Draco didn't have time to say anything else as Harry's own attack shot up into his ribs. Draco hissed at the sudden pain of the punch, Harry pulling away from him. Draco's wand was out before he knew what he was doing, acting more on reflex than actual threat.

Harry, not missing a beat, also pulled his wand. Both stood still, eyes wide and fierce, never leaving one another's gaze, wands at their throats.

Draco was the first to pull back, ready to cast a nasty hex on Harry, of which the Gryffindor was doing the same and preparing to cast a charm of his own when a familiar drawl reached their ears.

"_Immobulus_," Snape seethed, wand out and pointing at the two seventh-years. Draco's wand fell from his hand, clattering against the ground as he and Harry stood, completely frozen. "_What_ is the meaning- no never mind. You two _will_ wait in my office until this class is finished. I will deal with you two then. If I find one more scratch on _either_ of you, there will be _serious _consequences!"

Releasing the spell with a non-committal flick of his wrist, Snape and the other seventh years watched as Draco and Harry's knees buckled and they fell to the ground, Draco helplessly scrabbling for his wand and dragging it to him. "Yes sir." Harry said quietly, pulling himself to his feet.

As soon as Draco stood, Snape's hands were at the bases of their necks, fingers pressing hard into the nerves as he directed the students toward his office. They complained about knowing the way themselves. They were shoved through the door, Snape standing in the archway with crossed arms.

"Sit down." he said. When neither student complied and just glared harshly at him, each other and anything that caught their eye, he snarled. "I said sit down! Now!" Harry was the first to do as Snape said, falling into the chair behind him with ease. Draco glared at him and sat down slowly, crossing his legs so that his ankle rested on his opposite knee. He raised his brow smugly at Snape.

"I am very disappointed that two young adults cannot even live in the same plane of existence without trying to best the other. But I am most disappointed that you cant even pretend to know how severe this is getting." he was about to continue when a nervous sounding student came up behind him.

"Um, Sir? The lesson?" she said, and Harry could instantly tell it was Hermione. Silently, he thanked her. Snape nodded and shooed her back to her seat.

"I'll be out in a moment." turning to the two boys in his office, narrowing his eyes sceptically. "You two stay in those seats and do not move until I come back." without waiting for an affirmation, he turned around and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it.

The moment the door clicked to show it was locked, Draco flung himself out of the chair and toward Harry, grabbing for him. Fisting the hair on the back of Harry's head harshly, he brought the other boy closer, sneering.

Harry didn't fight, instead grabbing the Slytherin's shoulders, pulling him closer still.

Their lips mashed together in what would have been a painful clashing of teeth and tongues had they not soothed their own movements at the last moment. Harry released Draco's shoulders, pulling the blonde closer so he was straddling him in the chair.

Draco groaned quietly, rocking his body against Harry's and kissing him harder, forcing the Gryffindor back against the seat. Arching up into the other boy, Harry sighed as Draco's lips left his own and moved to trail down his neck gently.

"Snake." the blonde whispered against Harry's golden skin. The green-eyed raven smiled, running a hand through the other's hair.

"Ferret." he teased. Draco growled, pulling away from Harry to tug at the other boy's clothing. Harry moaned quietly at the sensations of Draco's hands under his clothes. Not one to be outdone easily, Harry removed Draco's tie and undid the blonde's belt. Undoing the buttons on one another's shirts with nimble fingers, Draco's was left to slide off his shoulders and fall open while the blonde yanked Harry's off completely.

"Tease." Draco seethed, shifting up so that he could yank Harry's slacks off. Harry pulled Draco's down to his knees, but no further as Draco grabbed both his wrists and yanked him up. Grabbing the chair, Draco turned it around before forcing Harry over it.

The raven went without a fuss, but not without threading his fingers through Draco's silvery hair and pulling him down for a long, deep kiss. Draco kissed back, thrusting inside the Gryffindor while he wasn't paying attention. Harry gasped and pulled away, hissing through his teeth.

"Ah, fucker!" he snapped out of surprise rather than malice, the fingers still in Draco's hair kneading gently. Draco understood the touch, and rested his chin over Harry's shoulder, kissing it soothingly. Rocking his hips, Draco gently guided Harry's body with his hands, alternating between filling him and leaving him.

"Harry…" he breathed against the raven's neck, "…tell me, do you think they could hear us if we were loud?" he asked softly. Harry moaned, reaching down onto the seat where his pants lay hazardously.

Pulling the wand out of his pocket, he cast a temporary silencing charm around the room. Dimming the lights slightly so as to create a warm glow as well, as it was too bright in the room, he then dropped his wand onto the seat again and arched back into the blonde. Draco chuckled.

"Never took you for the romantic type." he said gently, before pulling out of the other boy. Harry whimpered but didn't say anything in protest. Draco stood back and waited for a moment before Harry snickered.

"Harry Potter doesn't beg." he teased, retorting to the earlier accusation. Draco turned him around again without another word, bringing the other teen into a tender kiss. For the first time, Draco wanted Harry to be facing him. Grabbing Harry's leg he moved it so it was around his waist.

Harry, taking the hint, folded his other around him and locked his ankles together as he pushed himself down onto Draco again. They both groaned, Harry pulled away from the kiss to press their foreheads together.

"I'll admit didn't take you for the romantic type, either." Draco cut him off with another kiss, pressing Harry's back against the seat and rocking deep inside him.

The room swirled with sounds and voices, expanding until the only thing left in existence was them. And for the first time, they allowed themselves to say each others names, and to commit silently to themselves despite never admitting it out loud.

"Nn, Harry, I…" Draco cried, Harry's lips silencing him and swallowing his brief moan.

"I know, Draco," he said gently, before they both exclaimed the height of their passions together. Pleasurable convulsions tingled through their body and along their spines, though their eyes never left each other. As soon as their muscles fell lax, they crumbled to the floor in a heap. Harry dispelled the silencing charm by means of second thought, and continued to lean into Draco's trembling body with his own.

Torn between holding one another close or cleaning and dressing so they were prepared for when Snape would come and lecture them, the two teens didn't say anything or do anything to indicate how they felt about the situation. Finally, as Draco's body cooled down and the thin layer of sweat on his body had dried, he pulled away from the raven and scoured out his clothes, aside from the shirt that was still loosely hanging onto his upper arms.

Shrugging his shirt back into place, he rolled up the sleeves and proceeded to button the front up; not facing Harry as he spoke. "Why did you provoke me?" he asked. Harry's head ticked to the side in confusion, a hand lazily reaching around and dragging his pants from the floor where they'd slid off. He was halfway between pulling them back on when he replied.

"Did I?" he asked. Draco gave him a sidelong look as he looped his tie around his neck, twisting it to form the knot and straightening it, leaving it loose for the moment.

"You sent me that note. That very blank note." Draco said, with narrowed eyes. Harry's eyes glistened with mirth and suddenly the Gryffindor was laughing as he fastened the belt, standing up. He was still laughing as he slid a sleeve over his forearm, moving to pull the work shirt onto his other shoulder.

"Did it ever occur to you that I used invisible ink?" Harry asked, humour still in his eyes. Draco flushed, feeling very embarrassed. Of course Harry would use invisible ink on a note; he had seen Blaise and Pansy spying over his shoulder whenever he received mail at breakfast before - he wouldn't trust them with something he sent, however trivial it was.

"I guess it didn't." Draco admitted, fastening his own pants. While Harry continued to chuckle quietly and search for the wand he'd dropped carelessly earlier, Draco pulled his own out of the leather holster he'd slipped inside the pocket of his pants. With it, he also pulled out what had previously been the blank paper swan. Smoothing the paper out, he tapped his wand to it. "_Aparecium_." he whispered.

_Draco,_

_I think it's about time these games stopped don't you? Shagging you is fun and all, but I'm not sure that I want to keep doing it like this.  
Hopefully you understand, you are smart after all._

_Your Harry_

Harry tucked the wand into his own pocket, turning the chair around and facing it to the front again before checking that there was no telltale mess left anywhere, _scourgifying_ any mess off his own person as he realised that there was nothing on the floor to be suspicious of. He was entirely unaware that Draco had read his note.

Draco wasn't sure what to make of the note. Harry had given it to him before any of this, under the impression that he'd read it. And yet they'd still fucked, in Snape's office no less. It didn't feel like that was all, though. And the way Harry had addressed himself in the letter…

What was he playing at?

Watching the Gryffindor fiddle with the knot on his tie, Draco noticed with satisfaction that he looked mussed and unkempt, and an appreciative smile and gleam was in his eyes. But it just wasn't enough; the note answered him even less than when he hadn't read it.

Grabbing Harry's upper arm, he turned the Gryffindor around to face him. The raven blinked lazily at him, smiling warmly when Draco's hands went to his tie and fixed it slowly, Draco taking his time to stare into Harry's eyes, looking for an answer.

"I don't understand." he said finally. Harry pouted, as though he were being teased and wasn't in the mood, before realising that Draco wasn't kidding and sighed exasperatedly. Grabbing the taller male by the back of his head, he dragged him down into a kiss, allowing the blonde to dominate.

He may have the upper hand on the Slytherin out there, but in here Draco always took control. It was releasing and exhilarating for Harry, and it was the first reason he'd answered himself with when he asked himself why. Why Draco was the most important and stable thing in his life. Why the Slytherin Prince was the only one he could ever be with. Because Draco didn't need him to be the hero. Draco just needed him, whether he realised it or not.

Pulling away, albeit reluctantly, Harry licked his lips briefly before stating quietly and clearly. "Draco, dear, I _love_ you." he said gently, giving Draco's flickering gaze enough time to swell with realisation and then to light up with some unnamed and unnumbered emotions too strong for Harry to understand.

Draco pushed fiercely against him, initiating a replicate of their earlier kiss. Harry, taken by surprise, stumbled and lost the fight with gravity. Breaking apart as they landed on the floor with a loud crash, the door opened just as Harry blinked away the shock; Draco's hand tracing a love-bite he'd left on the raven's shoulder earlier and Harry's hands in Draco's hair and tracing the blonde's lips.

Severus Snape shouted loud enough for the entire seventh-year class next to them to hear about Mr Malfoy trying to strangle Mr Potter and Mr Potter trying to suffocate Mr Malfoy. They were awarded with a month's detention and the removal of their late curfew and a threat of suspension, not to mention a very large sum of house points were docked once again.

While the two seventh years sheepishly pulled themselves up off the floor, Snape noticed a few things such as the stark red hickey on Potter's neck, and the swollen but not bruised neither bleeding lips, and the rumpled look of their clothes and damp ruffled appearance of their hair. And Potter's askew glasses which he no longer needed but wore out of habit.

He also noticed how Malfoy was standing entirely too close to Potter when they exited the room, and how Potter stopped Malfoy while no one was looking and tightened his tie. And how Malfoy had taken his wrist and lifted it to kiss the raven's palm.

Snape watched the blushing Gryffindor and the smug but content Slytherin exchange a quiet word at the end of the class before they were to go to their own dorms, unbeknownst that the professor was listening. A small reassurance from Potter and a confession from Malfoy later and the two were running down the hall somewhere away from their friends and dorms after muttering something about the Room of Requirement to one another.

Snape, dazed and traumatised, didn't change the punishment.

* * *

**The End.**

**A/N:** First of all, sorry for my Aussie English. On with the note, the story was originally meant to be _smaller_, but I got to the point where I confused it with a longer Potter/Malfoy story I'm writing and it ended up a bit longer than I thought.

There will be a longer version of this story called 'Paper Cranes' but I'm writing several other stories for Harry Potter first. Among these are

**The Hangman** - Draco Malfoy, after using an old type of magic to create an inner circle of protection against Tom Riddle, is finding out that something went wrong in the incantation. Now he's left battling trauma induced epilepsy, hiding old scars, stabilising Gryffindor friendships and balancing a potential lover and misunderstood hero. But something else is terribly wrong at Hogwarts, and Draco's new magic just might be the cause.

**Black Diamonds** - Harry and Draco are brought together under the most unlikely of circumstances, revealing just how much he doesn't know about the young Malfoy. But Draco doesn't believe in love, and Harry is starting to get distraught while in his attempts to prove Draco that it does exist, he finds himself falling for him instead. But his affections are hopless; Draco doesn't believe in love, does he.

**Tarnished** - Harry's life was tarnished, and now that the mark of Voldemort has been removed from his world, even his Patronus charm has felt the peace. But the real reason for the change is revealed when Draco Malfoy's Patronus charm is the match for his own. There is more to their likeness, and as their magic starts to bond against their will not only are they trying to stop it, but everyone around them is as well before the two boys realise just why their worlds are becoming one.

**Kicking Rocks** - life as a seventh year is proceeding well for Hogwarts, until Pansy Parkinson accusing a denying Draco Malfoy for raping and impregnating her. Harry wants nothing to do with it, but Professors Dumbledore and Snape ask him to look into it as best he can before the case takes place at the ministry of magic. Draco wants nothing more than to be cleared of the false charges, but after discovering that Harry witnessed a piece of condemning information against him, he finds himself trying and failing to survive with the knowledge that he's innocent and no one believes him. That is, until Harry gives him until the trial to prove himself with the promise of the Golden Boy's defence if he succeeds.

Anywho, I'm finally starting tenth grade this year, so expect all new talent to be brought to the table alrighty folks? Take care,  
**~MK**


End file.
